A. Field of the Invention PA1 B. Description of the Prior Art
The present invention relates to a lock cylinder replacement device and a method of replacing a lock cylinder with the lock cylinder replacement device and more specifically, to a lock cylinder replacement device for installation in a hole or sleeve, which originally contained a lock cylinder, after the lock cylinder has been removed from the hole or sleeve.
Over the past decade, the alarming rate of vehicle theft and theft from buildings has drastically increased the need for protection against theft of vehicles and other property. Several anti-theft devices have been introduced including alarm systems, steering wheel locks, vehicle disabling devices, vehicle tracking systems, etc. In addition, to prevent theft from buildings, several companies have hired security guards. However, many of these solutions are prohibitively expensive and/or ineffective in preventing theft.
Unauthorized access to vehicles and buildings is easily gained by using a skeleton key or other lock picking tools. In addition, there has been an increase in the number of vehicle thefts and thefts from buildings that are a result of stealing or copying keys.
Also, there is increased incentive to steal or copy a key because, if an ignition key for a vehicle can be obtained, the steering column does not have to be broken to allow access to the ignition wires for "hot-wiring" a vehicle or actuating rods and linkages located within the steering column that engage ignition switches and disengage steering wheel internal locks. Stolen vehicles with ignition keys are often more valuable and easier to sell because a vehicle identification number plate and vehicle title can be forged so that an unknowing purchaser of the stolen vehicle may not realize that the vehicle has been stolen. In addition, stolen vehicles with ignition keys are easier to sell more quickly because little or no repairs to the steering column or other parts of the car are necessary.
The key to a vehicle or a building or house is obtained and copied in several ways. Often, a parking valet or vehicle repair shop will have several vehicle keys and key rings containing house and building keys in one location. A thief can easily take one or more of the vehicle, building or house keys or make an imprint of the keys in an easily moldable material and later duplicate the keys from the imprint in the moldable material.
In addition, in most motor vehicles, a key used for starting the vehicle is also used for opening the vehicle doors and possibly the trunk. The lock cylinder located in the vehicle door or trunk can be easily removed. Once the lock cylinder has been removed from the vehicle door, anyone can easily and quickly make a key that operates the lock. The thief can then use the key to enter the vehicle, start the ignition and steal the vehicle.
Also, there are inexpensive tools that are widely available and can be used to make a key using the stolen lock cylinder which operates a lock. Further, if a vehicle has an alarm and a thief has the key to the ignition, the thief can override the alarm by activating the valet switch.
One prior art solution to this problem involves installing a steel plate, typically in the form of a triangle, rectangle or square, on a vehicle door so that the steel plate surrounds the lock. The steel plate installed on the vehicle door makes it difficult to remove the lock from the vehicle door. However, the steel plate must be attached to the vehicle door causing damage to the body of the vehicle and changing the appearance of the vehicle because of rivets that go through the door skin of the vehicle. This creates particular problems when a vehicle has been leased and the vehicle must be returned in its original form at the end of the lease. In addition, these steel plates attached to vehicle doors can be removed using a crowbar or other similar device.
Another prior art solution, described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,881,391 to Villa et al., involves the use of a movable cover for an automobile lock. However, this cover does not prevent access to the lock because the cover can be easily detached or moved to allow access to the lock.
In another prior art device, U.S. Pat. No. 5,295,377, to Moricz et al., an automobile lock includes latch plates which are partially expelled from the lock cylinder when the key is removed from the lock cylinder. The lock of Moricz et al. prevents a lock from being broken open by a screw driver or other tool. However, this lock does not prevent a duplicate key from being used to open the lock or prevent the lock cylinder from being removed from the door.